Zoey Ibnus
Zoey Ibnus is an OC owned by MrYuusai on deviantART. Background Zoey was original named Augmented Biological Prototype ''or ABP for short. Dr. Eggman had been searching for a way to create a living, breathing creature, like the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman began the top secret project known as ABP. Using his grandfather's notes, he tried day and night to recreate the "ultimate lifeform". Unfortunately, his attempt failed. What he had created was a female hedgehog who had powerful emotions and had no sense of reality. Disappointed by his failure, he sent ABP to train with the robots in the base. During her time in the base, ABP began to learned about combat moves and modern technology from the robots. While training, she began to learn to control her extreme mood swings. She soon discovered that rather than drawing energy from chaos emeralds( like she was designed to do ), she drew energy from living organism. Unfortunately, Dr. Eggman viewed her as nothing but a failure and decided to get rid of ABP once and for all. So he sent her on a death mission. Her mission was to capture the flickies on an island off the coast of South Island. It was the last time she saw her boss, but for different reasons. She reached the island after a week and inflitrated the forest where the flickies inhabited. The area was heavily guard by the toughest, meanest Mobians out there. But this was no problem for ABP, who simply drew the emergy from the mobians and used it to bust the machines. ABP was about to complete the mission and capture the flickies, when a familiar Chipmunk/Squirrel hybird came running out of the forest. There, Princess Sally had told Zoey that the flickies were like family to her. ABP was confused, never hearing of the word "family" before. Suddently, she ran out of power and burst into tears, not having control over her emotions. Sally was shocked by this outburst and brought ABP into New Mobotropolis. The council wanted to dispose of her immediatly, but others refused, saying she was a harmless creature. After disscusing this matter for weeks, Sally came to her upon a resolution. She told ABP she could start a new life in Mobotroplis and be safe from Eggman's cronies. ABP took her offer and began a new life as ''Zoey. It wasn't that easy. Zoey was soon imprisoned by the evil Ibnus. He was about to pass on, but need a body to house his powers. He choose Zoey as the host body. As he passed on, she underwent a series of painful effects as the powers and knowledge of Ibnus were absorbed into her body. She then became aware of a long time quest that the Ibnus was trying to complete, the'' Sky of Conscience. ''This area is rumored to hold immense power and carry the personalities of others. Zoey now became anxious to find this area, to make up for her rotten past and gain the life she most despreatly wanted. Personality What personality? She's a fanon character for fuck's sake! Abilities *Can draw in power from living organisms. She can also access personality trait through DNA and can learn the abilities of that person. *Very agile and can move quickly *Feels very little pain, great stamina *When her life depends on it, she goes into a hostile emotion and release large amounts of energy in waves and her opponent. This drain her power quickly though. *Basic knowledge of technology and martial arts. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs